


UNRESOLVED

by vanhunks



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanhunks/pseuds/vanhunks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unable to find a cure on New Earth, Kathryn and Chakotay settle down to life there, until Voyager hails them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	UNRESOLVED

* * *

 

UNRESOLVED.

"We have thirty six hours, Kathryn."

"I know."

"We made a life here. It was perfect."

But her eyes told him a different story. He stood close enough to see a reflection of the spoon-shaped hull of Voyager in her pupils, closing in on them. He was losing her. He imagined the great hull cloaking her like a jealous lover.

"My ship is coming for me…"

As if she and her vessel alone could be their messiah. My mission. My duty.

Thirty six hours later Chakotay gazed at their shelter and wished desperately that Voyager had never come for them.

****


End file.
